Princess Zelda
|-|Zelda= |-|Sheik= |-|Original= |-|ALttP= |-|Young (OoT)= |-|Adult (OoT)= |-|OoS/OoA= |-|FS/FSA= |-|Tetra (WW)= |-|Zelda (WW)= |-|MC= |-|Normal (TP)= |-|Robed (TP)= |-|Zelda (ST)= |-|Ghost (ST)= |-|Guardian (ST)= |-|Zelda (SS)= |-|Hylia= |-|ALBW= |-|BotW= Summary Princess Zelda is the eponymous name commonly given to the females born into the Royal Family of Hyrule in The Legend of Zelda series. With the exception of Link's Awakening, Majora's Mask, and Triforce Heroes ''an incarnation of Zelda or one of her alter egos has always been one of the central characters in the series. Each incarnation of Zelda has been shown at various ages depending upon which title they appear in. They have appeared as a child, a teenager and as a young adult; for example, the Princess Zelda in ''Twilight Princess is around 20 years of age. Early on in the timeline of the series, the original Zelda, while born as a Hylian, is the mortal incarnation of the Goddess Hylia. Carrying on this divine blood, her female descendants are often named after her and are always the crown princess of Hyrule throughout its history. Several princesses within the bloodline are also the possessor of the Triforce of Wisdom, imbued with the essence of the Goddess Nayru. The essence of Nayru affords each Zelda divine wisdom, allowing them to discern the wisest decisions, especially in situations concerning the welfare of Hyrule. It grants them a myriad of mystical abilities, including the ability to heal others, though there is a possibility that this could also be an effect of their bloodline passing down Hylia's own powers and, later, the Light Force. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B. High 5-A with Light Arrows | At least High 4-C Name: Zelda, Sheik, Tetra, Hylia Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Female Age: Varies between tween years and late teens. At max, over 110 years. | Time immemorial Classification: Hylian, Princess | Goddess, Her Grace Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sealing, Enhanced Senses (Hylians naturally have heightened senses), Magic, Teleportation and the Triforce of Wisdom (Grants increased magical prowess, Precognition, Sensing, The ability to heal others, and the ability to speak with others telepathically), Fire Manipulation, Portal Creation, Minor Reality Warping, Status Effect Inducement with Deku Nuts, Possession, Blessed, Trained swordswoman and archer, Ninja-like techniques, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Transmutation | Same, but boosted drastically, Time Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Telekinesis, Air Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4) Attack Potency: Large Country level (Helped Link fight several bosses. Possesses the Light Force, and base Vaati was afraid that she’d ruin his plans). Dwarf Star level with Light Arrows (Does severe damage to Ganondorf) | At least Large Star level (Fought Demise) Speed: Supersonic+ with Relativistic+ reactions/combat speed. Lightspeed attack speed with Light Arrows | At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic+ reactions/combat speed Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Country Class | Unknown. At least Large Star Class Durability: Large Country level (Took a beating from a casual Bongo Bongo and got up shortly after) | At least Large Star level (Took hits from Demise and his army) Stamina: High | Extremely high Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with her rapier. Hundreds of meters with magic and weaponry. | Standard melee range. At least stellar with magic. Standard Equipment: Bow and Arrows of Light, Twilight Bow, Deku Nuts, Rapier, and Baton Intelligence: Zelda possesses keen insight and good judgment, although this does not always avail her in eschewing capture. Most of Zelda's incarnations are additionally gifted with innate psychic or magical potencies, such as telepathy and precognition. Weaknesses: Despite her astute knowledge, it never helped her from being a damsel in distress. Her possession requires for her to first be removed from her body, which she can't do, nor would want to do. | Can’t use the Triforce due to being a god Key: Zelda (Composited) | Hylia (Prime) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Angewomon (Digimon) Angewomon's Profile (Speed was Equalized) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Capcom Category:Nintendo Category:Royal Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Pirates Category:Ninjas Category:Psychics Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Princesses Category:Gods Category:Teleportation Users Category:Iconic Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Forcefield Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Time Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4